Los ojos del corazón
by Mina-Hai
Summary: ¿Qué son los ojos? ¿Acaso se trata de herramientas que nos sirven para ver lo que está frente a nosotros? ¿Hay algo más? Este fic es un regalo para Lola Wonka


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto (que no me los quiere vender e_é).**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este OS es un regalo para Lola Wonka (antes Diamonds), amiga en el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_LOS OJOS DEL CORAZÓN_

.

.

_Los ojos nos sirven para ver_

_conocer lo que hay alrededor_

_darte cuenta de las apariencias_

_y de lo que puedes tocar…_

_Mas pocas personas comprenden_

_Que no es lo mismo ver… que observar…_

_._

_._

_Ella me toca._

_Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan con cuidado por mi rostro, acariciando la piel de mi mejilla, mi nariz, mis labios entreabiertos... Me quedo quieto y cierro los ojos un segundo, lanzando un suspiro mientras disfruto de su tacto._

_Una sensación desconocida me recorre el cuerpo entero, arremolinándose en la parte baja de mi vientre. Levanto la mano y la coloco sobre la suya, sorprendiéndola._

—_Ámame… por favor… —susurro en voz baja._

_Hinata se queda petrificada cuando me acerco para posar mis labios sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento, pero no tarda en ceder ante mí. Mi boca se mueve contra la suya de manera suave. Nunca antes había besado a una chica, pero me reconforta saber y ser consciente de que ambos estamos aprendiendo el uno con el otro._

_Siento sus manos mientras avanzan sobre mi pecho, por encima de mis hombros y hasta la nuca, y el pequeño tirón que provocan sus dedos al enrollarse en mi pelo rojizo._

_Con cuidado la recuesto sobre el sofá de su casa, repartiendo besos sobre sus labios, su mandíbula y su cuello. El calor inunda mi cuerpo, sofocándome con una necesidad de la que nunca antes había sido consciente. La conozco desde hace poco, y sin embargo he quedado tan prendado a ella que el hecho de separarme ahora me duele con tan sólo pensarlo.  
_

_Hinata se retuerce debajo de mi cuerpo cuando le muerdo levemente su labio inferior. No puedo detenerme. Mis manos cobran vida propia, viajando hasta su gruesa chamarra, deslizando el cierre hacia abajo. La siento tensarse cuando su prenda se abre, revelando la ligera blusa que lleva puesta debajo. Trago saliva, admirando su cuerpo por primera vez. Oh Dios._

_ Ella trata de cubrirse, ruborizada, pero la detengo._

_—Yo..._

_—Eres hermosa —le aseguro volviendo a besarla, bajando lentamente hasta su clavícula. Acaricio su estrecha cintura como pidiendo permiso. Pronto su prenda superior desaparece, dejando a la vista sus pechos. Debo haber muerto, en definitiva._

_Tomo ambos senos, aún aprisionados en el sostén, entre mis manos y comienzo a masajearlos, maravillándome con su forma. Hinata suelta un leve gemido, y eso es música para mis oídos. Le gusta; parece gustarle, y yo quiero seguir haciéndolo. Le quito el sostén, dejándola desnuda en la parte superior, y acerco mi boca para succionar uno de sus pezones. Siento el tirón en mi cabello y la oigo jadear, y eso sólo consigue excitarme más._

_Continúo acariciando su bien dotada delantera cada vez más rápido, mordiendo y lamiendo, sin detenerme. Sus manos bajan por mi espalda, y sé que busca sacarme la camiseta. Me separo un segundo y me quito la playera con un sólo movimiento, gimiendo al sentir sus erectos pezones contra mi pecho. _

_Desciendo con mis labios por debajo de sus pechos, siguiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Hinata se remueve, inquieta, cuando tomo el borde y lo deslizo hacia abajo, revelando su lencería y sus tersas piernas. Aprovecho el momento y saco mis propios pantalones, quedando sólo con el bóxer que no oculta para nada el producto de mi excitación._

_Beso sus pies, concentrándome en cada dedo, y escucho el gemido de placer que se le escapa. Vuelvo a ascender, tocando la piel descubierta de sus piernas y sus muslos. No puedo creer lo hermosa que es. Por curiosidad la toco en esa parte tan íntima, y jadeo al sentir mis dedos tan húmedos y el lugar tan caliente._

_—Gaara... —ella tantea hasta encontrar mi rostro. Roza mis labios con su dedo y no resisto el impulso de besarla de nuevo. Mi lengua invade su boca, hambrienta, consumiéndolo todo._

_Hago un movimiento brusco y, sin darme cuenta, la punta de mi erección choca contra su entrada, haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Hinata enrosca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y vuelve a besarme apasionadamente, alzando sus caderas, buscando el contacto otra vez._

_—Por favor... —suplica._

_¿Quién soy yo para negarle algo que también deseo?_

_Me deshago ágilmente de sus bragas y de mi bóxer, entregándole mi cuerpo sin más. Nunca he estado con nadie, y soy bastante inexperto, pero sé lo que conlleva una primera vez. No quiero dañarla. Me acomodo entre sus piernas y me abrazo a ella, undiéndome lentamente en su interior. Hinata me jala el cabello fuertemente, ahogando un pequeño grito que contrasta con el sonido que a la vez surge de mi boca. Acaricio su rostro, esperando dolorosamente a que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la intromisión. Repentinamente ella vuelve a atraerme hacia abajo, buscando mis labios, y sé que ya puedo hacerlo.  
_

_Lentamente salgo de ella para volver a entrar otra vez. Gimo en voz alta. No puedo soportarlo. Repito el acto y vuelvo a embestirla, gozando la sensación de estar en su interior._

_—Gaara... por favor... —vuelve a suplicar, arqueando la espalda y levantando las caderas... y en ese momento me pierdo.  
_

_Jadeo y me abandono al momento, comenzando un delicioso y constante vaivén, penetrándola cada vez con más intensidad. Sus gemidos son mi mejor recompensa. Continúo embistiéndola, entrando cada vez más profundo. Vuelvo a gemir. Oh, Kami-sama, no creo soportarlo más. _

_Pronto Hinata me envuelve con ambas piernas, rodeando mi cintura, y el contacto se hace más directo. ¡Oh, Dios! Mis penetraciones alcanzan niveles inimaginados, y en lo único que soy capaz de pensar es en la imagen que tengo ante mí: Hinata sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de puro placer. Arqueo la espalda y suelto otro gemido, presa del éxtasis, cuando siento mi miembro latir desenfrenado en su húmeda y ahora apretada vagina._

—_¡G-gaara! —grita ella y se viene majestuosamente, arañándome la espalda con sus uñas… y yo la sigo poco después, vaciándome en su interior._

_Como puedo me sostengo para no aplastarla, aún sin salir de su interior, mientras intento recuperar el aliento. De nuevo sus manos viajan a mi cara y sé que me está viendo… a su modo…_

.

.

—¡You are fired! —me grita el hombre bajito desde su asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

Lo miro sin comprender. No me gusta cuando me manda a llamar para hablar porque no le entiendo nada.

—Perdone… ¿qué fue lo que dijo? —pregunto con total inocencia.

La cara del viejo Onooki adopta distintos tonos que oscilan entre el azul, el morado y el rojo.

—Que estás despedido… que ya no tienes trabajo… que estás fuera… ¿capisci? —me responde la chica de cabellos oscuros, Kurotsuchi. Me doy cuenta de que se esfuerza por ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no pasa desapercibida ante mis ojos.

Tardo un segundo más en comprender lo que todo eso significa.

—P-pero… —estoy a punto de replicar pero el viejo se me adelanta.

—¡Akatsuchi!

El grandulón aparece poco después en la puerta. Su expresión al verme ahí es de absoluta sorpresa. Onooki hace una seña, pero Akatsuchi duda.

—¡Now! —le ordena.

Akatsuchi baja la cabeza una vez, resignado, y avanza hacia mí para tomarme de la manga.

—Vamos, Gaara —me dice levantándome con facilidad.

—Pero…

—No me lo hagas más difícil —me pide, y al ver sus ojos cedo de inmediato, dejando que me saque del edificio.

.

.

—¿Volvieron a despedirte? —la voz de Kankuro no sale de la incredulidad.

Hago una mueca. Casi puedo imaginármelo frente a mí y rodando los ojos.

—Sí —respondo con un suspiro.

—Quizá la tipa esa está ardida porque no quisiste acostarte con ella —me dice, y estoy bastante seguro de que, en el otro lado de la línea telefónica, ha de estar conteniendo la risa. No debí contarle lo de Kurotsuchi. No. No debí hacerlo.

—No es motivo para que me despidan —musito mirando fuera de la cabina a una persona que espera impacientemente a que yo termine de hablar.

—¿No dijiste que es familia de tu jefe?

—Sí… ¿y?

—¿Cómo que "¿y?"? Está todo clarísimo: ella hizo que te despidieran.

Me quedo mirando los números que yacen frente a mí para poder marcar. Kankuro tiene razón.

—Y… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —pregunta.

—No lo sé —confieso—. Esperaba mi pago hoy, pero no me han dado siquiera algo por liquidación… Y me he atrasado con el alquiler de mi departamento. No tengo ni un ryo partido por la mitad… Apenas pude juntar lo suficiente para hacer esta llamada…

—_Por favor, deposite otros cinco ryos para otros tres minutos_ —la voz de la operadora me sorprende.

Rechino los dientes. No puede ser. Me froto la cara con la mano, completamente frustrado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo a dónde ir, y la noche caerá pronto. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí?

Un ligero toque en el cristal me devuelve a la realidad.

—Oiga, amigo, el teléfono es público —me dice el hombre de afuera con el ceño fruncido.

Abro la puertecilla y salgo de la cabina, directo al terrible frío invernal de la tarde que me cala hasta los huesos. Me abrazo yo mismo mientras camino sin rumbo fijo, perdiéndome y hundiéndome cada vez más en la oscuridad.

.

.

—¡Hey! No tengo nada para ti. Vete. Vete —muevo la mano para corretear al pequeño perrito que se ha acercado a mí, seguramente buscando algo de comer, pero yo también estoy necesitado de alimento. El estómago me gruñe, secundando mis ideas.

Me acurruco más, abrazando mis rodillas con ambos brazos. Dos días han transcurrido desde que me despidieron, y he tenido que ajustarme a vivir en una caja, literalmente. La gente que transita en la calle apenas me mira, ignorándome olímpicamente como si simplemente no existiera… y creo que eso ha ocurrido: he desaparecido.

La luz del alba ilumina el cielo lentamente. Me miro los dedos casi morados; apenas puedo moverlos. ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto frío aún de día? Por un momento me preocupa que llegue a perderlos, pero poco después me tranquilizo. Ya nada importa; no ahora.

—Mami… ¿por qué ese señor tiene algo negro bajo los ojos? —una voz infantil me hace voltear. Un pequeño niño se ha detenido para observarme como si fuera un bicho raro.

—No te acerques —le dice su madre jalándolo de la mano—. Es malo.

¿Malo? ¡¿Malo?! ¿Acaso es malo ser diferente? ¿Acaso es malo no haber sido tan afortunado como los demás? ¿Acaso es malo haber perdido todo? Observo a la mujer mientras se aleja con su hijo.

"_Quién sabe, señora. Quizá su hijo termine en la cárcel… Sólo quizá"_ pienso sin poder contenerme.

De pronto siento unos ojos clavados en mí. Volteo y me sorprendo al descubrir a una chica, una chica con enormes y extraños ojos blancos, piel blanca de porcelana y largo cabello azulado…, observándome. Está sentada en una banca cercana, y ha volteado el cuerpo casi completamente para poder verme. Por un segundo me siento cohibido, y pienso que va a apartar la mirada, pero no lo hace. Ella sigue mirándome. Frunzo el ceño. Es de mala educación quedarte viendo fijamente a una persona… ¿o es que acaso mi condición humana ya se ha degradado tanto que ahora ya no puedo ser considerado persona?

Pronto un joven de largo cabello castaño, con rasgos bastante parecidos a los de ella, aparece de la nada, se acerca y la toma del brazo, levantándola y abrazándola. La chica sonríe, agarrando algo en su mano, y ambos caminan alejándose.

Contemplar la escena no hace más que deprimirme, recordándome aquellos momentos en los que paseaba con mis hermanos, los tres juntos, alegres, despreocupados e ignorantes de la vida.

¿Cuándo fue que me perdí en el camino?

.

.

¡¿Pero qué carajo…?!

La chica ha regresado al día siguiente, y se ha sentado en la misma banca… y de nuevo me observa. Ni siquiera parpadea. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Una hora transcurre, seguida de otra, y ella no se va. ¿Por qué no se va? Está comenzado a molestarme. Creo que prefería ser ignorado.

Repentinamente la chica estornuda, desviando momentáneamente la mirada. La observo mientras se palpa el muslo y saca un pañuelo del bolsillo, limpiándose la nariz con el mismo, pero vuelve a centrarse en mí en cuanto se recupera. Bien, ya es el colmo.

—Señorita… ¿no tiene otra cosa más interesante qué mirar? —pregunto cortésmente, pero en mi tono dejo ver que me molesta.

Ella parpadea una vez, sorprendida de que le hablara, y noto que un ligero rubor sube hasta sus mejillas, pero aún sigue sin moverse de su asiento.

—Sí, lo sé, es increíble que sea humano, lo sé —musito mordazmente.

Sus labios se fruncen levemente, pero pronto muestran una media sonrisa. Vaya… y ahora se ríe de mí…

—No me río de usted, si es lo que piensa —me dice con su voz melodiosa y delicada, impresionándome en sobremanera—. Y perdone si lo he incomodado, pero solamente quería averiguar cuál era el meollo en su persona… —vuelve a sonreírme dulcemente—… y creo que lo he logrado por fin. No sirve de nada quejarse de la vida. Si cada vez que ocurriera algo malo la gente se quejara, no habría nadie en este mundo que fuera feliz.

Sus palabras me dejan helado, más helado de lo que debería estar con el clima atroz que azota la ciudad.

—Usted no puede saberlo —digo en un hilo de voz—. Se nota que no ha padecido de nada… Sus ojos la traicionan…

—No puede estar más equivocado —me corrige sin alterarse—. Es sólo que me he concentrado en buscar razones para ser feliz y seguir adelante… y tengo muchas —inesperadamente se pone de pie y jala algo que ha reposado en el asiento desde que llegó. Al fin tengo la oportunidad de ver el objeto de cerca. Es un… un bastón para invidentes… P-pero… ¿Acaso ella está…?—. Lamento haberlo importunado… pero, si llega a necesitar algo, puede encontrarme a unas calles de aquí, en la avenida 13, edificio 6, habitación 9 —apoya el bastón en el suelo y se da la vuelta, caminando tranquilamente y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me quedo petrificado y sin saber qué hacer. Mi corazón late furioso en mis costillas, lastimándome el pecho.

"_Razones para ser feliz…"_

Si no las tenemos… ¿podemos buscarlas?

.

.

Mi dedo tiembla frente a mí, indeciso. ¿Debo hacer esto? Observo la puerta cerrada y trago saliva. Toco el timbre y el sonido parecido a lindas campanillas resuena en el interior. Minutos después escucho el ruido del bastón al deslizarse… y la puerta se abre con un chirrido.

La chica de pelo azul aparece en el umbral, y una diminuta sonrisa se forma en sus delicados labios rosados.

—¿Gusta pasar? —pregunta abriendo la puerta del todo—. Adelante, ha de estar congelándose ahí afuera.

Bajo la cabeza y me adentro en su vivienda, sorprendido de la sencillez y la calidez sobrecogedora.

—Por cierto… soy Hinata Hyuga —me dice sonriéndome y tendiéndome la mano con amabilidad—. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

Contemplo su palma extendida y se la estrecho con timidez, viendo una luz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Gaara —le contesto—. Soy Gaara.

.

_._

_Beso sus manos una y otra vez, manteniéndola aún debajo de mí._

—_Gracias por dejarme verte —susurra en voz baja._

_Me acerco y beso sus labios una vez más._

—_Gracias a ti… por abrirme los ojos —le digo rozando mi nariz contra la suya. _

_Hinata sonríe y me besa de nuevo… y volvemos a hacer el amor… vuelvo a adorarla con mis caricias mientras estreno mis nuevos ojos: los ojos del corazón._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lo hiceeeeee! Al fin! /nwn/ feliz cumpleaños atrasado Lola-sempai!**_

_**Bueno, no sé si quedó tan genial como yo lo veo (no tengo experiencia manejando a Gaara) pero de verdad espero que te guste. Es mi segundo lemon así que no sean malos conmigo ;n;  
**_

_**Gracias por leer… ¿Reviews?**_

_**Mina-chan**_


End file.
